


What The Heart Wants

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Family, Forbidden Love, Gen, Sister - Freeform, Winchester Sister, sacrifies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You are the sister to Dean and Sam Winchester. You are one year older than Sam, making you 3 yrs younger than Dean.  You are very aware that your brothers are overly protective of you but sometimes you just wish they'd shut the hell up and let you live your own life. You get so tired of living in their shadows, so when you get pissed and take off to a local bar it's no surprise. What might come as a surprise to everyone including your self, is who you leave that bar with. What's even a bigger shock is the fact that you just can't get him out of your head, or your heart.





	1. What the Hell?

You stand in the kitchen of the bunker, and stare daggers at your brother.

"And Give me one good reason Why I shouldn't!" you snap with your hands on your hip. 

" Because I said no." Dean says with out even looking up at you from his food.

"I'm sorry but I wasn't asking for your permission! I was informing you that I'm going!" You say even louder. 

"You're not going." Dean says getting up and putting his plate in the sink.

" Yes I am! And there's not a damn thing you can do about it!" you snarl turning and leaving the room.

"Would you care to make a bet?!" Dean growled raising his voice for the first time.

"I am not a child Dean! In case you have forgotten I am a year older than Sammy here!" I shout back as we pass our little brother in the hall.

"Really because you sure as hell don't act like it!" Dean shouts back.

"Go to hell!" You yell.

"What is going on?" Sam asks.

" What is going on dear little brother, is that dictator Dean here, seems to think that I need his permission to go on a hunt!"You growl.

" What hunt?" Sam asks.

" Miss I don't need back up, thinks that she can just rush off to Tuscan and track a possible shape shifter all by her little self." He says.

" I can go with you." Sam suggest.

" See problem solved, you and Sammy can go play Hunter together. That way I can stay here and help Cass out." Dean says.

" I don't want to take Sam with me." I say through gritted teeth, Sam gave the ok then look and headed in the other direction.

" Damn it y/n... why are you being so stubborn about this?" Dean asks.

" Why are you?" You ask hands back on your hip.

"I'm not, I just.... Look, I can't go, you know that." Dean says trying to calm down.

" I didn't ask you too." you say

" I know, buuuuuuut. If I'm here I'm not going to be of any help to Cass, because I'm going to be wondering what your doing the whole time." He says You sigh.

"Look I get it, you worry about me, the thing I don't get is why you worry about me, more than you do Sammy." You say.

" I don't." he says defensivly. 

" That's bullshit and you know it." you say angrily and grab your jacket off a nearby chair.

" Where are you going?!" Dean calls after you.

"OUT!" you yell as you storm out the door. Once out side the bunker you kicked the tire of the Impala and almost instantly felt sad about it. You zip up your coat and climb onto your bike. You kick start it and flip the bunker off as you speed off.

20 minutes later you find your self sitting at a near by pub, drowning your sorrow. 

" Well Hello darling. Imagine seeing your here." a British voice says next to you. You look up to see Crowley sitting on the bar stool next to you.

" What are you doing here?" you ask trying to sound annoyed, but truth is there was always something about the King of Hell that turned you on way down in the pit of your stomach. You weren't sure if it was his accent, or maybe his power, Ah hell it was probably the fact that he was the best looking thing you had ever seen in your life time. You think with a small smirk. The problem with Crowley was , you know Crowley is off limits, and that's one line you just weren't ready to cross.

" I had business I had to deal with, and thought I'd stop in for a little drink." he says as the bartender sets a Whiskey in front of him. " And what brings you into this fin establishment?" he purred as you sipped your Rum and coke.

" My brother." You say with a grown. Crowley seemed to perk up.

"Do I detect trouble in the Winchester house?" he asks

" Nope, everythings just fine and dandy." you say as you drain your glass and flag down the bar tender for another.

" You know what I hate?" You say with a bit of a slur.

" And what would that be?" he asks amused.

"How my stupid big brother thinks just because he's a mere 3 yrs older than me he can still boss me around. Like were kids." You say swirling the alcohol.

" That does sound like Dean." He agreed.

" I mean do you know what he would say if he knew I was sitting here having a drink with you?" You say with a chuckle.

" As a matter of fact I do. He would barge over here, demanding I stay the bloody hell away from his sweet innocent little sister." Crowley said, baiting you.

" Exactly, never mind the fact that I kind of enjoy your company." you let slip.

"You enjoy my company?" he asks.

" Well no, I mean maybe sometimes, but...." You mutter before bringing the glass to your lips.

"The point is." You say " He's so damn bossy and Controlling." You tell him.

" I must agree." Crowley says sipping his Whiskey.

"I know right. I mean I am A damn adult, I could freaken kiss you if I wanted to." You say. You are now rambling and you can almost feel the earth spinning beneath you.

" I suppose you could." he says 

" Sure I could. " you say. Before reality hits you, you grab Crowley by his coat and pull him to you, planting your lips squarely on his. It seemed like a life time before you pulled your self away. 

"I'm Sorry, I don't know what came over me." You say finally.

"Don't be, best deal I've made all day." he says smiling at you.

"Deal?" You ask suspiciously

"Sorry poor choice of words. What is it you want y/n?" he asks

" Me? Nothing." You say.

" Come now, everyone wants something." he says.

"I'm not giving you my soul Crowley." you say with a smile.

" You offend me my dear, I would never ask for such a beautiful thing." he says you look at him with a raised eyebrow. He smiles. 

" You know what I want Crowley, I just want to get away. I want one person in my life who trust me enough to let me live my life. I want what we all want. I want love." you say downing your drink.

" How about I take you away from all this." he offers.

" Right, somewhere deep inside your dungeon of hell? No thanks." you say getting up.

"You want some one to trust you, but you can't even trust your self." he says. You stand there looking at him. There was something about this demon, this King of Hell. Something in his voice that says he would never hurt you, and deep down you really felt it too. Plus what better way to piss of your brother than to go out with the one person he hated. 

" What exactly do you have in mind?" you ask.

 

The annoying sound of someone knocking on your door.

"What?" you mumble. The door opens and Sam walks in, you flinch at the light that enters the room with him.

" I thought you might need this" he says setting a cup of coffee next to your bed.

"Oh God, thanks" You moaned.

" yeah well, I kind of figured when you got in so late, that... Well at least your... friend left before Dean found out." He says 

"Friend?" You mutter as the night before comes rushing back at you. Crowley had lived up to his words. First he took you to drinks in France, from there more drinks in Australia, and then the Bahama's, where you not only danced and drank the night away but you made love as the waves washed over you. You barely remember dragging him through the front door of the bunker as if daring Dean to see you.

" You saw us?" you ask nervously.

" Well, no. more like heard.. Are rooms are next to each other so......" he let his words drift.

" Oh God Sam, I am so sorry." You say embarrassed

"Don't worry about it, earphones." he says sheepishly

"Um Sam, did you say anything to Dean?" You ask 

" No, I figured wasn't my place." He says.

" Thanks." you say giving a weak smile. Sam smiled back before leaving your room. Slowly you sit up, your head pounding. When you noticed a small note next to the the coffee cup. You pick it up and unfold it. 

" Thanks for a great time, my Queen. Here's to next time...... Crowley." A piece of you wanted to tear it up and toss it away, but you just couldn't bring yourself to do it, instead you re folded the note and slipped it under your pillow.


	2. My way

After a very hot shower you feel half way normal again and manage to stumble your way into the kitchen, sporting dark sunglasses and a shitty attitude. Dean and Sam sat at the kitchen table both look up when you enter.

" Morning." you moan.

" More like after noon." Dean informed you.

" What ever." you say 

" What time did you get in?" Dean asked.

" Dean...." Sam said softly with a shake of his head.

"I was just asking," he said

"Sorry I didn't realize I had a curfew DAD." you growl, as you go to retrieve a bowl.

"you don't... I, just don't get what's with you lately." he says getting up.

" I have no idea what you're talking about," you say stretching for the bowl. As you do your shirt rises a bit.

" What the hell is that?" Dean says shocked 

"y/n you got a tattoo?" Sam asks amused. 

" What?!" you say. You twist wildly trying to see your lower back.

"And a tramp stamp too." Dean teases.

"Queen? Queen of what?" Sam asks.

" God... Oh God." you moan taking off to find a mirror. With both brothers on your tail amused. You stand with your back to the long mirror in the den and crane your neck to look over your shoulder. There on your back nestled among a vine of Roses was the word QUEEN.

" Oh God." you say

" See what happens when I let you out on your own?" Dean laughs before walking away. 

" At least it looks good, not like botched one or something." Sam says trying to sooth your fears.

"Yeah great." you say storming back to your room. Once inside you slam the door and lock it.

" Crowley!" you hiss. Nothing. 

" Crowley I know you can hear me!" You hiss a little louder. But when he still doesn't answer you pick up a near by vase and slam it against the wall. You leave your room. 

You storm to the living area, only to find Dean, Sam and Cass in a deep conversation. All three look up at you. Dean smiles still amused at your situation.

" SHUT UP!" you snap.

" I didn't say anything." Dean says holding his hands up. you snag your cell phone off a nearby table and head outside for a little privacy. You climb into the Impala and speed dial Crowley.

" Hello my dear." Crowley says.

"Don't you hello me, Didn't you hear me calling you?" it suddenly hit you that you sounded like an overly angry wife.

"As a matter of fact I did, but I'm working." he says 

" I don't give a shit.... I need to see you... now." you insist,

"about?" Crowley says from next to you. you jump slightly and disconnect your phone.

"About this!" you say showing him your back.

"What about it?" he asks you. you turn back to face him. His brown eyes lock with yours and you feel your anger melt slightly.

"Where come from?" you ask softer

" Just a gift.. You don't like it, I'll remove it." he says.

"No I can't Dean and Sam already saw it. I just don't get why you would....." you start

"I told you a gift, for my queen." he says.

" Why do you keep saying qu......... Wait were Married!" you exclaim as everything from the night before came flooding back. 

The night before.

You were already three sheets to the wind as you and Crowley made your way to the Bahama's... the moon shown brightly over the ocean's waves as the two of you walked the beach drinks in hand.

"You having a good time my pet?" he asks

" Yes, I wish it could never end." you humm.

"really?" he asks you nod smiling.

" Say the word and this and more will always be at your finger tips." he tells you. You drape your arms over his shoulders.

" I'd like that." you tell him.

" Then marry me and be my queen." he says softly.

" yes, I'll Marry you and be your queen." you say pressing your lips to his. 

The bunker.

you look at Crowley.

" Were married." you say in shock

"yes, a binding contract." he tells you smiling. You're not sure why, but for some reason the idea pleases you. 

" And we had our honeymoon here at the bunker?" you ask

" That was your idea, my dear. I really wish I could stay, but I have so much work I need to get done. Hell wait's for no one my queen." he says. He then presses his lips to yours as you close your eyes. when you open them again he's gone. you sit there a second letting everything sink in. Suddenly even though the car is off the radio turns on and "Let's do it again" starts to play. you chuckle as you listen. You click the radio off and head back into the bunker.


	3. What of it.

The next four days was a whirl wind. Between trying to help Cass, and Trying to keep your secrets from your brothers. it was like your head was no where, where it was suppose to be. A coffee mug slipped out of your hand.

"Shit!" you cuss.

" you ok?" Dean asks you look up to find him standing in the kitchen door way watching you.

" yeah why wouldn't I be?" you ask bending to pick up the broken pieces.

"I don't know, you just seem distant." he says.

" Nope, I'm fine." you mutter throwing the broken up away.

"y/n... Talk to me, please. " Dean says. 

"about what." you ask not looking at him.

"About what ever the hell is bothering you." Dean says,

"Nothing is bothering me, I told you that." You insist. As Sam joins the two of you.

"Look we know sis." Sam says. Your heart skips a beat, and you freeze.

" You know what?" you ask.

" you were saw at the bar with some jackass, the other night. And obviously he hasn't called or anything so we just figured your...." Sam started searching for his words.

"I'm what?" you ask confused.

" Look so he hasn't called you... his lost." Dean finishes you can tell by the look on his face that he is uncomfortable. You chuckle.

"Again you are both so wrong." you say walking past.

" I told you, your information was wrong, Sammy." Dean says.

" But she brought him home." Sam said before he could stop himself. You froze wanting to sink into the wall.

"What?" Dean growled. 

" Yeah, so what? You bring girls back all the time." You insist.

"Don't change the subject." Dean hissed. " You bring some strange guy home, sleep with him and then get all moody because he doesn't call you back? You know how the real world works y/n." he tells you.

"Again you have no idea what you are talking about... He wasn't just some guy, He was my husband!" you snap. You then turn and storm back to your room, slamming the door behind you.

" What the hell? Where do they get off acting like I'm some innocent 15 yr old?!" you fume. " I'm a married woman! They have no right........" the words drift off as you realize what you have told your brothers. The room is so quiet you can hear your heart beat. There was a loud knock on your door, and you jump.

" Y/n? Open up or i'm breaking down the door." Dean hisses.

" Dean, we need to be calm about this," you hear Sam say.

"I'm Calm...." he says. You grab a bag and throw a few things into it, then yank the door open.

" Where are you going?" Dean asks as you push past.

" To see my husband!" you yell as you stomp through the halls to the door.

"Y/n! Wait!" Sam calls after you as they chase you down.

"Look I'll call you when I get there, ok. " You say.

" When you get where?" Sam asks as you climb on your bike. But you don't answer you just kick start it and speed off, leaving them to think you've lost your mind.


	4. Honey I'm Home

You made your was to The Stop and Go gas station where you pulled out your cell and Dialed Crowley.

"Yes?" He asked.

" I need to see you.." you say. Trying to keep your voice from Cracking, but not doing a very good job of it.

"What's wrong?" he asks. There was a bit of worry in his voice. Not a lot mind you but enough. 

"I had a fight with Dean and I need to see you please." You say again, almost begging.

"I'm kind of in the middle of something." He says.

"Damn it! You're always busy! I NEED TO SEE MY FREAKING HUSBAND!" you yell. In a blink he was standing next to you. You didn't hesitate, instead you throw you arms around him, bury your head into his shoulder and cry. Crowley stands there for a moment not sure what to do, then protectively wraps his arms around your waist.

 

Dean sat at the large Oak desk. Pretending to read the file in front of him. 

" Dean we have to go after her!" Sam insisted

"She'll be back..." Dean said even though he wasn't sure he even believed that.

" Dean... She's not answering her phone. We don't even know who this guy is, or what he's like." Sam says. Dean sighed 

"Fine. Let's go find our pain in the Ass Sister." He muttered pulling his keys from his pocket and leading the way out of the bunker.

 

You

"I'm sorry I don't know why I let him get to me so bad." You say releasing Crowley finally and wiping your tears with the back of your hand.

"Because it's Dean. All he knows how to do is get under someones skin." Crowley said.

"Well I don't want to go back." You say.

"Ok, so what do you want to do?" He asks you.

"I want to go home." you say. Crowley looks at you confused for a moment.

"With you.."you say.

"Hell?" he asks. You nod.

"As you wish." he says, with the snap of his fingers you find your self in a small room. It's dark, and kind of bleak. There is a tall throne like chair in the center of the room. 

" Not quite what you had in mind my queen?" he asks amused.

" NO, It's fine." you say half heartedly. 

"I think I have something that may be a little more to your liking." he says. Before you can ask what the large doors open. 

"Sir... We need....." A man says. Crowley hold up his hand with out even turning to face him, and the man instantly becomes quiet.

"Spencer.... This is my queen, y/n" Crowley says. The man peered around Crowley and looked you up and down.." What ever she wants, she is to get. Do you understand me?" Crowley asked.

" Yes sir. Of Course." The man says. He was a good foot shorter than Crowley, with glasses and slightly balding hair. 

"What can i get you my lady?" he asked. 

"Nothing right now, thank you." you say awkwardly.

"Uh sir.." Spencer begins.

"Come back in an hour." Crowley says. 

"Yes sir." Spencer says reluctantly and retreats from the room. 

"Now as I was saying.. This way." Crowley says. He takes you by the hand and leads you threw another set of doors. The room was much larger than the other, and had a little more light to it. In the middle of the room was a large cast Iron Canopy bed. There was a large dark oak dresser on the far side, and a black wooden high back rocking chair. There was an old hand made quilt across the bed, that reminded you of something from the pioneer days. 

"You sleep here?" you ask as you run your hand along the bed post.

"Well I don't actually sleep. So you can consider this your room. Decorate it how ever you want my queen. Your wish, is every ones command." He says watching you.

"Right now I just want to be with my King." you say, crossing the room back to him. He locks his eyes onto your ( y/ec) eyes and bends down to press his lips to yours. His Kiss was a mixture of sweetness and an everlasting hunger. He lifted you off your feet and you encased your self around him. Crowley carried you to the bed and tossed you onto it. His desire for you shown in his eyes and a chill ran down your spine. But you weren't afraid. No you welcomed what was about to happen with eagerness and longing.

Dean and Sam were about to give up hope. They had checked all you regular stops. As well as every motel. He pulled into the Stop and Go Gas station to fuel up before heading back to the bunker. Sam was on his way in to pay when he saw your bike sitting at the edge of the small convince store was your big... Your baby.

"Dean!" he called over his shoulder. Dean glanced up at Sam and his eyes followed to where Sam was pointing. A sense of relief filled him as Sam walked inside. But it was soon met with dread as Sam returned looking Pale.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"She's not here." Sam says.

"Her bike's here..." Dean said confused.

"The Clerk said he saw her talking to some guy. When he looked back they were gone." Sam says. 

"Son Of A Bitch!" Dean cusses as he kicks the tire.


	5. Home is where you hang your heart.

You wake to find you are alone in the large bed. There was a knock on the large door and you sit up stretching.

"Come in." you say. The door slowly swings open and in walks a young woman all in black. She looks at you annoyed.

"I am supposed to see if there is anything you need." she says with a huff. 

"I could use some clothes I guess." you say holding the blanket against you. She looked at you and rolled her eyes.

"Then try the closet." she says. you get out of bed wrapping the sheet around you like a toga. You pad barefoot across the room and pull open the closet door. You stare wide eyed at the rows and rows of clothes. IT would take you a year or more to wear everything you think. 

The door opened aagain and the same man who was there when you arrived entered carrying a tray of food.

"My queen, Sir Crowley thought you might be hungry." he said sitting it at a nearby table.

"Thank you." you say smiling softly at him.

" Will there be anything else?" the girl asks.

"No, that's all for now." you say. The two turn and exit. You grab a tight fitting ( fav color) dress from the closet and hold it up to you as you look in the full length mirror. 

" I am so going to love this life." you say smiling at your reflection.

Dean paces the bunker floor again as Sam tries calling you for the hundreth time. 

 

" Were in he hell did she go?' Dean hissed.

"y/n's smart Dean. She's gonna be ok." Sam says as your phone goes to voice mail.

"She's far from ok. Because I am going to KILL her." Dean growled.

"We need to talk." a voice said causing the two to jump.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked. The woman was tall, with dark hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a black suit and there was a since of anger all around her.

"That's not important. What is important is Your sisters where abouts." She says. 

"How do you know our sister?" Sam asks.

" Let's just say I work for her so called husband." The woman says slyly. Dean and Sam look at each other for a second.

"Spill it." Dean snarls.


End file.
